mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Harold Roxby
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bowser Jr. page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Yes you can edit them as long as you tell me what the edits are going to be like. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Lets have a compromise. Lets say that Bowser Jr. Is a clone. Lets say that they took the nucleus out of an unfertilized egg cell from Claudia Toadstool and a sample of Bowser's DNA was put in the egg cell which created the clone Bowser Jr. Because Bowser Jr looks like a midget version of his father and being a clone is the only way to explain it. Claudia Toadstool still technically is the mother of Bowser Jr but instead of a direct affair it was science that made them have a child. Do you like my compromise? Also may I have permission to edit the Claudia Toadstool article a little bit? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I made a blog post called User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/My Ultimate Plan 3 and it has my theory of the origin of the Koopalings. Come see!!! Tell me if you agree or disagree with my theory in either the comments section or on my talk page. *Alas, I posten the Comment there, and as I said. . . 1 Thumb up. :D Harold Roxby (talk) 21:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer You know the article you created Lady Claudia Toadstool and Dr. Bleach? Well I think it would be better if they were separate articles Lady Claudia Toadstool and Dr. Bleach since it's the same person in two different forms. It would be easier when making links on other articles. You don't have to do it, it's just a suggestion to make it easier. Tell me on my talk page if you don't like my suggestion or when you make the Dr. Bleach article. As I said earlier, it's just a suggestion but I still want you to tell me of the idea on my talk page. So do you like the idea to make Clawdia Toadstool and Dr. Bleach separate articles? I think you mispelled "Claudia", but Certanly Sir! ;) Harold Roxby (talk) 20:09, March 16, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer With your permission Harold Roxby, in a game I'm creating called Super Mario Galaxy 5 The Return of Tatanga Tatanga will be used in that game. I know that you made the Tatanga article but can I use Tatanga in the game with your permission? On the Contarary sure, Gunpei Yokoi is the one who designed him anyway. Harold Roxby (talk) 01:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I created the Super Mario(series) Chronological Timeline which is a timeline of the Mario games and things that happened in the Mario universe. It is not finished yet so tell me what you think about it on the articles talk page User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer What do you think of the Super Mario(series) Chronological Timeline so far? I think it's pretty good. --Harold Roxby (talk) 01:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I'm okay with it. After all Kammy Koopa is Kamek's mother. I know the truth about Kamella too. Someone else created the Kamek article. How you doing?-- 23:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Is my article on Kammy Koopa good or should it be changed? Good Idea. Harold Roxby (talk) 17:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Do you agree with my theories on User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/My Ultimate Plan 4 or should they be changed. Pleasant Idea UMG. Harold Roxby (talk) 18:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer There is a poll on User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/Super Mario Fanon Presidential Election. Vote now for Ultimate Mario Gamer as the president of Fantendo User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Do you want to become Vice President of a wiki I created called Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki? Sure! Harold Roxby (talk) 18:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Here is the linkultimatemariofanon:User Ultimate Mario Gamer User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer What do you think of this prequel to all the Mario Games (even Yoshi's Island) called Toadsworth RPG Where the adventures begin It sounds kind of good. ;) --Harold Roxby (talk) 18:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Do you want to become Vice Chairman of Ultimate Plan Productions? Ultimate Plan Productions is a video-game company I created. Sure. . . Sounds good --Harold Roxby (talk) 18:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Block Aye, he was quite the troublemaker here.-- 23:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I need help with my character. RE: DK Jr. It looks like you've already fixed the page, if that is the case. Has he been pursuing the matter any further?-- 05:30, December 29, 2013 (UTC) dude i made Donkey Kong Jr. page, not you. --Ultraboldore72 I like you art :) KamariU (talk) 12:58, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Bowser See the page's talk page; we shall discuss it there and hopefully reach a conclusion civilly.-- 01:27, March 18, 2016 (UTC)